This invention relates to a propulsion unit for a pedal-assisted cycle, called “EPAC” (Electric Pedal Assisted Cycle) and a related pedal-assisted cycle comprising said propulsion unit.
In particular, it relates to a cycle having a propulsion unit that provides, according to appropriate control schemes, assistance to the pedal stroke that the rider generates in the use of the means through the pedals.